campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:HunterofArtemis12/Blood Of Olympus Predictions!!! (What are yours?)
DEMIGODS, HALF-BlOODS AND HEROES GATHER ROUND THE CAMPFIRE! We've stumbled upon the final book, the last book we will ever have from Percy and Annabeth's point of view!'' THE LAST TIME WE HEAR FROM OUR BELOVED FRANK MUSCULAR ZHANG THE ONE WHO TEACHES US THAT LIfE IS PRECIOUS AND A GIFT! THE '''FINAL TIME NICO DI ANGELO SETS FOOT INTO OUR LIVES AND TELLS US ITS OKAY TO BE YOU. No more shall Jason Grace fly through our dreams and teach us to reach for the sky! NO MORE WILL PIPER TEACH US TO STAND UP FOR OURSELVES.'' Percy won't show us how to have courage anymore, how to rise and fall for everything you love and believe in. Annabeth's wisdom will not come anymore...Leo Valdez won't teach us how to light the world with our fire even when everything is seemingly falling apart. Hazel can't teach us about second chances. AND SO... ' WE CAN MAKE OUR OWN JOURNEYS BECAUSE OF THE WISDOM WE'VE RECIEVED FROM ANNABETH. WE CAN FIGHT OUR OWN BATTLES BECAUSE OF PERCY. WE KNOW HOW TO FIX OUR PROBLEMS AND TRY OUT BEST BECAUSE OF LEO. BECAUSE OF PIPER WE 'DON'T LET THE HATERS HATE'! BECAUSE OF JASON WE KNOW HOW TO SHOOT FOR OUR GOALS, BE A LEADER AND SUPPORT ONE ANOTHER. FRANK HAS TAUGHT US THAT EVERYTHING WE DO IN LIFE IS FOR A REASON, SO MAKE THAT REASON GOOD. HAZEL HELPED US BELIEVE IN SECOND CHANCES AND MAKING THE DECISION TO DO WHATS RIGHT. REYNA SHOWED US THAT LIFE WILL THEOW BARRIERS AND YOU'VE JUST GOT TO KEEP MOVING. NICO TAUGHT US RESPECT AND LOYALTY AND TO BE WHO WE ARE. ZEUS TAUGHT US NOT TO BE JERKS. SALLY JACKSON SHOWED US HOW WE CAN BE GOOD PARENTS. GABE DEMONSTRATED HOW TO BE A BAD PARENT. GROVER TAUGHT US HOW TO RESPECT NATURE AND LOVE THE GREEN EARTH AND OXYGEN IN OUR LUNGS. TYSON HAS TAUGHT US THAT CHILDLIKE WAYS ARE NOT A BAD THING. And through this, we have taught our selves to be the absolute ''best. My predictions for the Blood of Olympus: m *Leo will die MAYBE because a) Calypso would have her heart broken again and that's the original curse. Not Bad Boy Supreme! Please RICK NO!!! b) He was introduced this series and so he's 'new'. *Nico will die because a) no one really likes Nico except the fandom and Jason (sorry Nico) and b) Percy and he are honestly just not going to make it c) he would be okay dead because he hangs out with dead spirits all the time anyways *Hazel EHHH idk because she died before so if she does again to Gaea it's like ... Tough luck! But seriously don't take her she's so cute! *Frank...nah. Jk. He should stay alive. PEOPLE WHO IF THEY ARE KILLED I WILL KILL SOMEONE: *PERCY- WHY?? BECAUSE ITS '''PERCY! the one we all love and just...Percy!!! *ANNABETH- WHY!!! NO WAY. They (Percy and Annabeth) deserve their happy ending. Enough said. *JASON- he's the roman equivalent of Percy. And Thalia's brother. And he's awesome and so funny and AHHH he just can't. *PIPER- she's just amazing. No previous demigod experience. Zero to hero. Or maybe just hero all along and didn't know it to hero. *GROVER- why would you kill a saytr on the Council of Cloven Elders man? Why? *TYSON- he's like a 2 year old. Don't go murdering baby cyclops Rick. Don't do it. What are you predictions? Author note.bI won't see this for awhile, no Internet for a bit of a sorta vacation Category:Blog posts